I thought I'd be over it
by Psychotic-Savvy
Summary: Put on your Joker face" BEFORE THIS. The Joker AGAIN takes Kirsty from the normal life of a Gotham citizen, but this time it's disturbing for both of them. What will happen? Will they end up killing each other or will they be able to survive each other?
1. Chapter 1

**_There you go, it's a new story. READ "Put on your Joker face" BY ME before this one if you wanna understand it. :) REVIEW~ Lyrics are "Fever - Micheal Buble"_**

"I thought I would be over it, but I guess I'm not…Everything seems fine, but then the thoughts keep coming back. I feel trapped inside my own thoughts, like I am losing my grip on reality. I don't know what's real and what's not anymore. I don't know what to do…"

Kirsty sat in the chair in the fairly decorated office lying back staring at the ceiling, clenching her fists. She was about to have a mental breakdown for the third time this month.

"You have to understand that it happened three years ago Miss Wayne. You have to get over the fears of the past."

"I know Doctor, but you have no idea how hard it is."

She sighed, sitting up, pulling her hand through her long black hair. Kirsty had grown up quite a lot in three years, her body in better shape, her face flawless and her hair hadn't changed as she enjoyed her hair at such a length. She wore glasses now, and she always wore dark purple or black for some odd reason. She had a scar on her chin from a shard of glass in her skin from that fall three years ago, and the rest was hidden.

"You will get over it Miss. Do not worry. I'm going to prescribe you to some anti-depressants for now, and when we meet next month hopefully you will be well rested and happier."

Kirsty stood up, pulling her shades on, smiling a bit. She picked up her black and dark red Gucci bag, buttoning her jacket closed.

"Until then I guess."

Her psychologist, Doctor Strange handed her a piece of paper with her prescription on it, smiled, leading her the way out. She always got the creeps from his smile, but he had been a trusted person for two years, so she couldn't say anything. He did have a strange name though.

"Ah…"

She reached into her bag, pulling out her phone which was ringing.

"Hey B, I'm finished, I'll be down in a few."

She walked into the elevator, putting her phone back into her bag, then leaned against the elevator wall, looking at the posters and news articles on the wall.

"Gotham hasn't changed much…"

She smirked, stepping out of the elevator as she walked out into the lobby of the mental health services office building. She smiled at a few random people as she walked out to the front doors, stepping out into the busy downtown streets of Gotham city. She spotted Bruce Wayne, the man who had asked for her hand in marriage only a week ago, and smiled even brighter.

"How was it?"

He asked as they climbed into the limo to lunch.

"Not too bad, just the same questions and chit chat about random shit."

She smirked, and he leaned in giving her a kiss on the lips, which almost lead to other things as they were headed to one of many restaurants Bruce had bought for the hell of it.

"Cut it out Bruce, we can't do anything until after we're married."

He smirked.

"That didn't stop you this morning."

"Well, we're in public you pervert!"

"Nobody can see us in here, come on!"

Just then, the window in the front had rolled down, and the driver announced that they had arrived. Kirsty rolled her eyes, straightening her clothes as they stepped out of the vehicle hand in hand towards the doors. They were welcomed by a few members of staff, shown to their tables. Kirsty sat lazily chewing on her thumb nail. Bruce smiled a bit, noticing her look.

"You're still nervous?"

"I think I will be for about a month."

She smiled a bit, sitting back yawning. She looked over seeing a few women giving her the evil eye. She gave them the finger then Bruce interrupted. She was just about to throw her fork at them, but he grabbed her utensils.

"That's enough Kirsty."

"Cha, well they started it."

Bruce only shook his head, looking at the menu a waiter had given him. Kirsty only ordered a grape cooler and a bowl of spaghetti without the sauce but with a lot of ketchup. She hadn't changed much in the personality and eating habits, but she had changed her looks dramatically. Ever since she left the hospital, Bruce insisted that he take her in, so she agreed and they left for a year, so parts of the world she wanted to see. They came back two years ago, but Kirsty had a meltdown so she was admitted to Arkham for a few months and then Bruce took her in to live with him, he changed her last name to his and everything, to keep her safe from the harsh cruelties of Gotham. Kirsty had always kept herself distant from others, keeping an eye out for herself as she did her everyday things. She was always paranoid and afraid, but Bruce had suggested her to a very good psychologist, Doctor Strange. He was Russian or something, she didn't care. He was a good conversationalist, and she needed someone to talk to after holding so much in after all these months. She noticed that she had zoned out, so she smiled, blinking.

"Sorry…"

They began to eat, talking about random things and whatnot, smiling. Bruce took her hand when she was looking out the window, a distant look in her eyes. She looked at him, then his hand.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little tired."

"Well, don't sleep yet."

He pulled out a newspaper from his jacket, handing it to her. She raised an eyebrow, then looked at the paper, seeing a picture. She almost choked on her spaghetti, picking up the paper.

"Oh my god holy shit! I got it!!"

"Yes, you did."

"But…how? Bruce, you didn't pay anyone money for it did you?"

"Of course not, it's all your doing."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, I'm serious."

She smiled, getting up, forgetting about her food.

"Come on, let's go celebrate!"

"But we already are!!"

Kirsty snickered.

"Let's go somewhere more fun. I'm not even hungry now."

"If you're planning on getting trashed tonight, you can't. Your show is tonight."

Kirsty stopped in her tracks.

"Say Whaaaaat!?"

"You're on stage tonight."

"Awww but why tonight? I'm not even ready to sing!"

"Well, I can take you somewhere to get something nice, make you feel all…pretty. I'll get your hair done as well."

He smirked, and admired her actions. He always thought she was so cute when she pouted.

"Fine, but…"

"No buts…Let's go."

"Alrighty tighty!"

The large nightclub was full, over full to be exact. There was barely any room to breathe it was so full of bodies. The only spot that was comfortable was Bruce Wayne's VIP table, with him and two others sitting there. Even Alfred was there. Everyone was looking at the stage, cheering and clapping while Kirsty sat in the dressing room, staring at herself in the mirror.

"This can't get any more embarrassing. Fuck…"

She sighed, then checked her make-up, then turned and walked down the hall. She walked up the set of stairs then heard the screams and cheers. She shivered slightly, walking out on to the stage, a fake smile on her face and her eyes squinting from the light. She stood there for a moment, getting used to the cheering and screaming in her face, then she smirked.

"Hit it."

Just then a group of guys starting playing their instruments and she smiled, waving at a few people. The melody was low and relaxing then she started to sing.

_"Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night.  
Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gunna treat you right  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the morning, fever all through the night."_

Little did she know, she was being broadcasted on the news channel live, since she was the most interesting thing that has been happening since Batman had put away most of the criminals and the man who made her who she was today was about to find out she was alive.

Sitting at the table staring at the white string that was being swept away, his mind pretty much gone as he was stuck in this hell hole of an asylum, the Joker was stuck in Arkham Asylum for the insane.

"Boss, ain't that yer girl?"

He looked up lazily, cracking his neck as he sauntered over to where his 'thugs' were sitting. They had TV privileges, but the Joker ran the joint pretty much since he was feared by everyone, he opted for them to keep it on the news all the time since he kept an eye on his city.

"Can't be, she's dead."

"Her name was Kirsty Wayne right? Well, look there Mister J, she's right on the screen."

Jonathon Crane sat on the couch, reading a news paper, minding his own business, but everyone knew he loved to add his two cents in on anything they said. The Joker stood up, walking towards the TV, a few men moved out of the way. The Joker slapped Jonathon by the back of the head, his glasses being knocked to the floor. Snickering, he walked towards the TV, stopping dead in his tracks, a sick grin forming on his face.

"Well, I guess you guys are right for once! It is my girl!"

Kirsty was on the TV, singing her song, The Joker becoming enthralled by the second, he licked his lips in a sick way, watching her move her body on the screen, singing to the crowd.

_"Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.  
Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"  
Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth.  
Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"  
Give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right."_

The Joker pushed on of the patients out of their chair, sitting down in it, getting in the way of a few guys, they didn't say anything though.

"That is my girl."

He continued to stare, his eyes staring contently, not blinking.

_"Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn  
Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn."_

She smirked, staring at the camera, as if she was making eye contact with someone, then the light went off along with the music, and people started clapping and cheering. The TV went back to the news reporter, who was in the bar beside Bruce Wayne, who was clapping, smirking.

"There you have it folks, Gotham's own star, Kirsty Wayne. I have with us, Bruce Wayne, her fiancé. Tell the city Bruce are you proud of your soon to be wife?"

Bruce laughed, the look on his face was obvious that he was slightly drunk.

"I love her a lot, and I'm proud to have a girl with such a talent like hers."

**"Fiance?!"**

The Joker jumped up, looking around, as if he lost something, something important.

"How could she just forget about little old me? **I gave her everything!!"**

He grabbed a random patient, throwing him against the floor then just wailed on him, breaking his nose in the first punch. He started laughing like a maniac, people backing up afraid he might hit them next. Jonathon stayed in his seat, not really caring.

"Mister J, look out."

He simply stated before standing up as he walked out of the room back to his room, knowing it would be a lockdown in a few minutes, once again because of The Joker. The Joker continued to beat the shit out of this random guy, blood spraying places, their white clothes, the white floors all stained with blood now. The nurses and security guards rushed in, grabbing The Joker, who kicked and struggled, laughing to the point where he was crying. One of the nurses jabbed a needle into his arm, letting the guards take him away to maximum security. He grew weak quickly, the drugs in his system doing their work. He was tossed on the bed, still laughing, but slurring as he felt sleep rushing over him like a wave of water. He grinned, pulling his sleep up, checking to see if his plan to take a set of keys had worked, and it had. He laughed and laughed, slowly falling into a drug induced sleep. He heard the door to his current cell lock, and he sat up lazily hiding the keys in his underwear. His eyes rolled to the back of his head slumping over. The last thought that went through his head made his groan then he was out cold.

'I'll leave this place sooner than thought…'


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been four hours, how long do we have to wait till we can go?"

Kirsty whined, sitting at her table beside Bruce who was pretty drunk by now, Kirsty was slightly drunk, but she knew enough to know her limits.

"Just one more drink."

Kirsty rolled her eyes, sitting beside Bruce who was talking to other women about how pretty they were, ignoring that she was even there.

"You said that six shots ago."

She groaned, rolling her eyes again as she left Alfred to deal with Bruce.

"I'm going for a walk…"

"Alright miss, be safe."

She smiled, pulling her jacket on, fixing her hair before she left the over crowded bar. The cool air on her face felt nice, she automatically felt the buzz of the drinks leave her. She smiled to herself then looked around, deciding to go see Doctor Strange. She wanted to talk to someone anyways. She hid her purse under her coat, not wanting anyone to bug her as she hadn't been in a fight for a while, so she would probably go ape-shit on them. She turned down the street, seeing the streets change and go raw and unearthly, knowing she had entered the Narrows. She hadn't been in the Narrows since she was admitted to Arkham, so it felt a little foreign to her. She saw the large towers and lights from the Asylum coming closer, it had been a long time, but it made her feel a little at ease seeing that the city hadn't changed. The only thing that changed was the crime rate as it lessened after The Joker was caught after that incident with the ferries. She pulled out her phone, seeing that it had been ringing. She answered.

"Hello? Uh…Yeah B, I'm out for a walk. I'll see you later I'm going to see a friend. I don't feel like drinking anymore, I'll be fine. Yeah…See you back home."

She hung up her phone, not really caring about Bruce at the moment. She was more determined to see her psychologist as something was bugging her and she couldn't figure out what. She came up to the security gates, pressing the button to let someone know she was there.

"Can I help you miss?"

She looked up at the camera that was focused on her.

"I'm here to see Doctor Strange."

"Alright, come to the front desk and we'll set you up to see him."

The gates opened, and she walked across the creepy front lawn towards the large doors. It took about five minutes to walk across the lawn with the old dead trees everywhere, but she had been through worse. Her new shoes were ruined though, so she pulled them off walking barefoot towards the doors. Just as she got to the steps, it started to rain like crazy, so she ran up to the pillars, drying off a bit before she went inside. She shivered seeing the building up so close, it gave her sick and disturbing memories. She huffed, wiping her heels off on her jacket sleeve, pulling them back on as she entered the building, seeing white. She blinked, the fluorescent lights blinding her for a moment. She walked over to the desk, smiling a bit.

"Hey, I'm the one who came to see Doctor Strange."

"Oh, yes, Kirsty Wayne, he said he was expecting you. I'll have a nurse take you to his office."

She smiled, nodding, pulling her jacket off hanging it over her shoulder. She was wearing a black mini skirt, and a dark purple silk tank. Her makeup had smudged a bit, but she fixed it with her finger. Her hair was damp from the sudden rain, so she looked a little under the weather.

"I chose the wrong day to walk…"

The nurse just kept walking, she followed. She bit her bottom lip.

'Okay, that's weird…'

She shrugged, as they passed the maximum security area.

"We'll have to walk past the inmates, but for your sake keep your head down and don't look at anyone."

She nodded, and they entered the hall with all the cells. She couldn't help but to stare at some of them. She noticed that mob boss, Valconi or whatever his name was but she recognized him because he was on the news after he apparently lost his mind. She saw a man lying in his cell, his face all busted up. Shivering, she walked past Jonathon Crane who looked up from his book he simply blinked, going back to his book. The nurse caught her looking.

"Miss Wayne, I asked you to not look at the inmates."

"Sorry…"

She scurried back to walk closely behind the nurse, who simply told the hooting inmates to shut up and lay down.

"Miss Wayne?"

The nurse turned, seeing that Kirsty was frozen in her place staring at one of the inmates who was sleeping, snoring. She gulped, taking a step forward towards the cell door. The nurse sighed, tapping his foot on the ground. She was staring at the man, when he begun to stir. She gasped, dropping her bag.

"Sorry."

She turned, seeing the Nurse staring at her oddly.

"Sorry…"

"No worries, that happens a lot. Let's get going shall we?"

The nurse put on a fake smile, and Kirsty followed to the stairs to the offices.

The Joker began to stir, he yawned, rolling over, coming out of his drug induced sleep. He stretched, the bones in his body cracking and popping, making him grunt and sit up. He looked around, sighing that he was still in his cell. Things got pretty boring these days after he was moved to the maximum security. He stood up, scratching his head, smacking his lips, walking to the toilet. He stretched again, pulling the set of keys from his pants, opening the lid, dropping the keys in secretly before he used the toilet. He stood there whistling then he looked over towards the door, seeing something on the floor. He finished up, pulling his pants up lazily he walked towards the cell door. He bent down, grinning from ear to ear, grabbing the purse.

"Someone left me a pretty present. I love Gucci."

He cackled to himself, opening the bag to see the contents inside it. He literally choked in his tongue when he opened the wallet seeing the persons ID. He blinked then smiled even bigger. His girl had come to see him. This was even more exciting than when he was here and Harley Quinzel was his psychologist. He took everything out from the bag, pouring it all over his bed, staring at the random things. Everything in the purse was purple or black. He smirked then opened the wallet again to see her pictures. He pulled them out, seeing one of her smiling with a cigarette in her hand, her hair curled slightly she seemed to be at a fundraiser.

"You sure have gotten pretty."

He grumbled then clenched his fist, seeing another with Kirsty and Bruce Wayne kissing. He automatically took the two pictures, putting it in his pants, where he usually hid things he took. He took her smokes, her gum and put everything back into the bag, putting it bag into the hall just before he heard someone coming. He jumped back pretending to be taking a piss, but he was hiding the things in the hole behind the toilet he made for hiding things he liked. He flushed the toilet, sitting back in his bed, staring at the door, seeing that Russian doctor come out, a girl following him. They seemed to be in quite the conversation as she hadn't even noticed him, then just as they walked passed the cell, he whistled at her. They stopped and she froze, turning her head slightly. She saw her purse, so she ran over picking it up.

"I knew I dropped something."

The doctor laughed slightly, Kirsty knelt down in front of the cell, picking up her bag then she looked up, right into the eyes of The Joker. They stared at each other for a moment, she was about to say something but instead, she pulled out her phone out, dialling a number. She didn't take her eyes off of him, nor did The Joker but he stood up walking towards the door. She backed up, but he took her jacket sleeve, pulling her right to the cell, she dropped her phone, and the doctor took off to get security. She struggled slightly, but when he let go, she didn't move. He didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

"You…you died…"

"Not exactly sugar."

She shivered, picking up her phone and her bag again. They didn't speak but their eyes did all the talking. He took a step back, looking her over.

"You've grown up. How old are you now, twenty?"

She nodded slightly, just staring. He burst out into a menacing cackle Kirsty shuddered, feeling like collapsing. She almost did but he grabbed her shoulder, leaning closer to her, his face touching the bars. He was about to say something, but then he froze, seeing Kirsty absentmindedly lift her hand up to his face. She almost touched him, and how bad he wanted her to, the security and Doctor Strange interrupted, they came up them pushing The Joker back into his cell, he simply sat down, smiling. The Doctor looked at Kirsty, then at The Joker.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No, he was just handing my bag back to me."

"Let's get you home then."

Kirsty nodded, being dragged away by the Doctor's arm around her shoulder, she looked back, seeing him waving at her. She turned back to walk down the halls, down to the front desk. She shivered slightly. The Doctor smiled a bit.

"You'll be alright?"

She blurted out something she never thought she would say.

"I want to see him."

"Kirsty, that's not a good idea."

"I don't care. I thought he was dead! Nobody told me that he had survived, and you of all people should know why I want to see him."

"You want to confirm things."

"Exactly! So, you have got to get me a visit with him."

"This could cost me my job. Nobody visits maximum security inmates."

Kirsty huffed, folding her arms in disappointment.

"This is too sudden to find out he's alive, after all these years…"

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder, leading them away from people so he could talk more serious.

"Kirsty, I don't know if it's exactly safe for you, but I will see what I can do. It will take a few weeks."

"I don't care how long it takes I need to see him on personal terms."

They made an agreement then Kirsty left. Just as she was leaving the building, the Doctor called after her.

"Don't forget to write in your diary."

She smiled a bit, climbing into the cab.

Weeks had passed, Kirsty's life had turned upside down. She was supposed to be married by now, but for some odd reason, she had called off the wedding. Bruce understood, but he had become more distant with her after that. He was always gone out at night, as the Batman, and he would sleep all day. It was rare for them to see each other with them both smiling anymore. Oddly, he always found a way to make her smile. She sighed, looking at the clock, then pulled out her tape recorder.

"Another sleepless night, I'm sitting in bed, 3:55 am, no progress what so ever with my insomnia.

My back is giving me pains again, and those headaches. Why do I get them? Why do most things happen?

See, these are the thoughts that all lead back to that one question that I always ask myself; Would things be different if I hadn't jumped?

I always wonder about it, though it's been almost four years, I'm still suffering. Things just haven't been the same with me. I finished school finally I even have my own place Bruce helped with getting me settled.

Bruce. Bruce Wayne. What a wonder. Even still he's been by my side supporting me with everything, even when I turn him down he always find a way to make me smile. I guess you could say things have been 'peachy'.

But when the sun goes down, it's like I'm a different person. I always feel like watching things burn. I sit in front of the fireplace for hours on end, thinking nonsense. I haven't slept for days I only sleep when I'm visiting them. Bruce and Alfred. I wonder if he knows yet. I wonder if anyone knows that I'm not sane. Alfred keeps me in line when he's around he even calls me to ask how I am doing. Bruce on the other hand, he calls when he finds it convenient to him.

I'm enjoying life anyways. Even though that familiar face haunts me everywhere I go, it's like a secret support system. He taught me a lot of things, one thing I'll always keep in mind.

Always to smile, even if your guts are on the floor, smile, it will seem brighter. He never said it to me, but from his expressions and how I saw him, he would have said that every time I asked why he smiled. I'm bleeding inside to know how he is doing. But, I'm forbidden to even go near the grounds. I have a friend who works at the new Arkham, he told me he's been docile for those years, like he's lost something in his mind. I almost got the chance to see him, but then I ended up getting banned from the property.

I wish I could go see him, I want to see him so bad, I am close to giving up on this normal life, break him free and go back to that care free lifestyle.

I know he did things that were bad to me, but I forgive him in any means possible. His point got to me, but I can't put it to terms. I can't quite say it, it won't come out, but I know it's there. Somewhere inside of me, I understand his motives I understand why he does what he does.

Then this is the part where I ponder on life in general. Life can't be any more difficult right now. Everything is too routine-- I need some excitement. I want to see his signature smile. I want to see violence. I swear I'm close to breaking him out. Every time he gets on my mind, I feel nervous, anxious, angered, curious, I get...I get pathetically involved in my own sick fantasies.

Maybe I should do something about this. Maybe I should act upon my gut feeling…But, what is it telling me to do? I'm now sitting at my window, looking out over the city. I can see Arkham from here. It's not a far walk, if I could only… I've made my decision."

She sighed, stopping the recorder, then left it on her desk as she stood up, looking out the window again before closing the curtains, jumping into bed. She sighed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if she'll ever be able to sleep again. She was able to sleep, but it was only for a short time, like two or three hours at the most. She rolled over onto her stomach, then heard a screech from somewhere in the dark.

"Fuck, another robber."

She jumped out of bed, grabbing the knife from under her bed, she slipped over to the lamp, turning it on nearly screaming her head off when she saw who was standing there. She shivered slightly, seeing his dark stare from the chair he was in. He smirked, and that set her off. She felt like melting, and she did just that, falling to the floor unconscious. He cackled slightly, elishing the sight, but he picked her up, simply putting her in the bed, sitting beside her, just watching her sleep. He felt like taking her somewhere far away, to keep her to himself, hide her away from the world, but she had it going good for herself. He enjoyed her spirit, it was insanely amusing. He made a very odd decision to watch her from the shadows for a while, watch her spirit break once again because of him. This idea kind of turned him on. He smirked, getting up, writing a note on a paper, leaving it on her desk, then he took his leave.

Batman stood on the roof, staring down at Gotham, knowing that his love was in danger now thet The Joker had escaped. He knew he was putting his identity on the line as The Joker knew who he was now, but it was Kirsty who was in more danger than him. He clenched his fists, then jumped off the ledge, flying off somewhere to pout.

**_(Lol, I don't like how I laid out the story, so I'm making Batman the bitch in the story. XDD Like, seriously, he's all awesome and shizz, but he always gets in the way of things. but yeah, enjoy betches. 3 XDD)_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear to god, he was there! It wasn't a dream!"

"How could this be possible? The Joker is in Arkham."

"He escaped yesterday, didn't you hear?"

"…Yes."

"Bruce, why is this happening all over again?"

"I won't let it happen again. I won't lose you to that bloody clown."

Kirsty sighed, sitting up in bed, walking over to pull on a shirt. She looked outside the window of her apartment, seeing the signal for Bruce.

"Gordon is calling for you…"

Bruce sat up, looking out the window.

"Oh, would you look at that."

Kirsty rolled her eyes, grabbing a smoke from her purse lighting it up, pulling open the window. Bruce stood behind her and she ignored him completely, staring outside, puffing on her smoke.

"He's out there…"

"He won't be for long, I intend on finding him tonight, and sending him back to Arkham, this time he won't be able to escape."

Kirsty seemed to be distant from her self speaking oddly about things.

"He's being driven by something…"

"Kirsty, are you alright?"

Kirsty came back to reality, looking at him. She pulled her hair out of her face hugging her knees. She sighed, cracking her knuckles, taking a long inhale of the cigarette, watching the cherry burn out slowly then tossed the butt out the window.

"Bruce, I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Maybe you should give Strange a call."

"I think I would, but you're wanted else where. You should go. Who knows, the Joker might want to find you."

She huffed, standing up to move out of the way. Bruce pulled on his bat suit, Kirsty picked up the mask, looking at Bruce. He walked up to her, standing almost a centimetre from her face, he closed his eyes, leaning in for a kiss, but instead, Kirsty pulled the mask down onto his face, giving his eyes that dark, ominous look they had when he wore the bat mask.

"Go fight crime now."

She smiled lightly, still uneasy about her whole situation with the Joker being gone, and Bruce always leaving to save other citizens of Gotham.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Of course, now go!"

She smirked, slapping his shoulder then he disappeared into the night. Kirsty sighed, staring outside watching him fly away.

"I'm so sorry Bruce."

She huffed, turning to grab a suitcase, and started packing clothes and things. She looked around for her bra and her jeans then she heard a click at the door of her room. She froze, turning to see who was there, sweat forming on her brow from the anxiety to things then she saw him.

"Jareth! You scared me!"

Kirsty huffed, kneeling down picking up her calico cat. She smiled at the meow her cat made then she screamed seeing blood all over him. She dropped him, backing into the corner of the room, knowing who was on the other side of that door. She heard his signature giggle, seeing his foot first, then his dark eyes piercing into her like a million hot knives covered in poison; yet she didn't look away.

"I couldn't wait for you much longer."

"W-What are you doing here?!"

She cried out, not daring to move as she was partially nude, she didn't want anything to happen.

"I came to see my girl or course! What else? I was in the neighbourhood? Haha! Nice one lovely…Nice."

Kirsty felt that sick feeling in her gut, wanting him to go away. He took a step forward, and she flinched.

"Stay back!"

He acted as if his heart broke on the spot, pouting.

"This is a dream I'm in a dream…a really bad dream!"

She mumbled herself, shaking her head. Hair fell around herself, making her look like a mental patient having a breakdown. The Joker smirked, kneeling down in front of her, she drew in a shaky breath.

"What do you want?"

She said out of nowhere, he simply pulled out his favourite knife and pushed her hair out of the way with it.

"I came to see you of course. What else would I want?"

"You can't have it."

"Oh, but I will."

She flinched when he suddenly grabbed the back of her head, pulling her to stand against him she was barely able to breathe. She gasped, feeling the cold steel on the back of her neck, all the memories she swore to shut out came back, and she collapsed onto him, trying to push him away. She sobbed to herself then started slamming her fists on his chest. He just stood there enjoying her torment.

"I had a clean plate! I had a new life! I pushed you away, and now you're back!! Why can't you just stay out of my life?"

He held the knife to her lips, dragging it across the bottom lip, cutting it slightly, the taste of blood made her gasp. She covered her mouth with her hand, but he forced her hand away with a growl. He was so quiet, yet the look he gave her she knew she had it coming. He slammed her head against the wall, she fell over.

"I gave you everything you could ever dream of. And you went to WAYNE?!"

He roared in her ear, she shrieked. He started kicking her and punching her, he even cut her arm deep. She coughed out a few words. He stopped, kneeling down beside her, the knife threatening to cut her neck.

"What was that sugar? I couldn't understand you. You're going to have to speak up!"

He growled, sitting her up against the wall, throwing a shirt at her. She coughed more, wiping her mouth, spitting the blood out. Just like old times, but this time, she wasn't really fighting back. She was just pissed that he jumped into her life again out of nowhere. All this time she kept her feelings at bay, and now they were back.

"I said…I though…You were…Dead…"

"Dead? HA!"

She nodded slightly, grunting as she struggled to pull herself up to get some clothes on.

"After that jump…I went into a coma…For three months. I NEVER saw you again until Arkham!"

She glared slightly, pulling her bra on, while he randomly bandaged the cut on her arm, she pushed him away, keeping her distance although she desperately wanted to take him on the spot, but she still had feelings for Bruce.

"That's funny. I woke up a day later and you were in the bed beside me."

She looked at him through the corner of her eyes, pulling her underwear on along with everything else then she winced, leaning against the headboard.

"Why did you come?"

"I missed my girl of course."

"I have a name you clown."

"Funny, I have a name too."

"Whatever…"

She glared, secretly loathing him now. He sat beside her, staring at her.

"You've grown up! I'm so proud of what you are doing with your life! Daddy's back! So don't worry about anything from now on!"

He leaned closer to her, and she flinched, then he simply giggled like a child. She stared at his odd actions, wondering why he didn't do anything bad. Maybe Arkham finally got to him. She had a million thoughts running through her head, but when he took her hand, she blinked, forgetting everything at the moment.

"I've got you back, so I'm goooood."

She blinked again then she smelled a weird burning smell then realized that he had drugged her somehow. She mumbled something then felt like going back to bed, but he grabbed her, throwing him over his shoulder, lighting a match, tossing it to the floor, the rug burst into flames, then to the curtains, then everything else. She was too weak to do anything, but she did manage to grab her purse before he left the room, and out of the apartment building.

_'Back to being a prisoner…'_

She smirked slightly at the thought then felt the darkness take her.

Batman heard the sirens, he saw the smoke, and he knew exactly what had happened. He swore in a grudge of anger, hate and betrayal towards Kirsty and The Joker. She had neglected to call him, and that hurt him deeply, and he hated the Joker for escaping just to get the girl.

"I'll find you, and when I do, you'll regret the day you entered my city."

**_K, so, I have this awesome idea where I'm going to make batman the bitch in the story..XD it's from a psychotic point of view, and everyone hates the or something..lol, it's 416 in the morning for me, so pardon my oddness._**


	4. Chapter 4

_-Typos in this chapter are on purpose because someone is drugged. :D-_

Kirsty rolled over, seeing she was in her room. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ah shit, it was only a dream."

She sighed in relief, pulling her hair out of her face. She felt a little fuzzy, but that was probably because she had that fucked up dream. She shivered slightly seeing the window was open, blowing a cold breeze around her. She walked lazily to the window pane, closing it, but froze, seeing a totally different view. She blinked.

"…What the fuck?"

She stared at the water, looking around from the view she had.

"The outskirts…"

She gulped, turning around seeing her room. This was too strange. She walked to the dresser, seeing all green and purple clothes. Pulling open all the dresser drawers, she even went to the closet all her clothes were purple and green shades. She freaked, looking down at herself seeing she was in her pyjamas though, so she sighed. She had no idea what was going on then she collapsed, knowing that it now was definitely not a dream. She felt her head begin to pound, her body shaking.

"No…Not again…"

She thought it was one of her reoccurring dreams, but she felt panic knowing it was real. She sat on the floor, barely able to comprehend anything, but her body willingly pulled itself up. She had to ask him why. She grabbed whatever she could grab, pulling it on; purple pinstripe jeans, a dark green button up shirt, and a dark purple sweater that fit snugly around herself, but she definitely didn't like the feeling she was getting as she walked closer to the door. She figured it was locked, but decided to try anyways. When she heard the click, she jumped back, landing on her back. He literally pounced on her when he came in, but he grabbed her arms, pulling her up.

"Welcome home lovely."

She blinked, not really understanding what his motive was.

"Y-You…"

"Why, yes it is m-me!"

He grinned then it clicked. She punched him in the jaw, jumping back.

"What the fuck did you do?! Why are you here?! Where am I? Why can't you just stay away from me?"

She screamed at him, grabbing whatever she could and threw it at him. Her life was ruined for the second time. He laughed, barely moving but he seemed to dodge her aim pretty good. She screamed as he flew at her, grabbing her wrists, pinning her down on the floor below him. His hair grew longer, greasy as always. His sickening yellow grin made her shiver, her arms forming goose-bumps. He still had that purple coat, and it smelled of sweat and gunpowder and alcohol.

He stared at her for a moment then he laughed again, gripping tighter making her whimper. Oh how he loved to make her whimper. It always got him so giddy and excited. His memories came back, as that was all he thought about since he was sent to Arkham. It was pretty much the only thing that kept him going instead of offing himself. He needed to make sure people thought he went blank like most of the inmates there. Then when he suddenly broke out, it was like he was a lot more violent, because when he broke out, he literally gutted all of the nurses and security guards, even the inmates. He had a few that he became familiar with and they helped him. One guy was named 'Crok' then another guy was named 'Freeze' then a woman named 'Ivy'. They all seemed to have on thing in common; The Batman had tossed them in there. They all had agreed to form an alliance for the time being as they all wanted their own paths of destruction. But by chance, they kept coming up with the same ideas, though The Joker always had his own plans, they decided to break out. They set the trap, and Gotham sprung it gloriously. That's when his murderous instinct took over, he just couldn't stop until he had blood covering every inch of him. He came back to reality seeing Kirsty had slipped away somewhere. He grunted getting up, looking around, listening to the room. He giggled, enjoying this little game of hide and seek.

"Come out come out where ever you are!"

Kirsty had run out into the halls, looking around. She heard his voice, so she slipped into the first door she saw, shutting and locking it. She backed up, staring at the door until she bumped into someone. She screamed jumping, spinning around to see a very beautiful looking woman.

"Please, you have to hide me."

"YOU are the new play thing of his? Why, what a catch."

Kirsty blinked then she heard his angered voice echoing through the door.

"Hide me!"

She jumped behind the woman, who took her hand, pushing her into the bathroom, then she turned off the light shutting the door. She sighed, hearing the thud of the door being kicked open.

"Can't you knock? I was just about to shower."

"Where is she? Have you seen her?"

"No. I heard her bare little feet run past here. Now, if you don't mind, I would love for you to leave."

Kirsty flinched at his enraged growl as he left, then she woman shut the door, coming into the bathroom, turning on the lights. She stepped in smiling slightly.

"You must be his favourite toy."

"I'm not exactly a toy…"

The woman smirked, shaking her long red hair. Kirsty stood there nervously then she noticed all the plants; All the really, exotic and odd looking plants.

"I know, but he calls you his…"

Kirsty rolled her eyes, poking at a Venus fly trap, seeing if it would bite her, but it suddenly hissed and snapped at her, causing her to jump back.

"Holy shit! That thing just tried to bite me!!"

"Of course it did, these are my beautiful genetically enhanced babies."

Kirsty giggled nervously, looking at all the plants.

"Now now children calm down, she's a nice lady."

Kirsty raised an eyebrow at the woman who was talking to her plants.

_'Gotham is one great fuckin' place to attract freaks.'_

She regretted saying that, as she was in the middle of this entire situation. She sighed, the woman noticed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm most definitely not."

"It's because he took you from your perfect little world with Wayne right?"

"Yes…Wait- How did you know that?"

"He talks about you over and over. He really hated the fact you tried to kill him. So he wanted his revenge, I am guessing that why you are here."

Kirsty shivered remembering that insane night she had so many years ago.

"Shit…He still hasn't gotten over that?"

"Well, if you look at it this way; Would you forget the incident that lead to possible death, then years being cooped up in a place you hate?"

"Yeah…"

Kirsty stood in the middle of the bathroom, a few vines hanging down from the ceiling brushing her hair slightly. Her face was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot and dull. The woman just kept mumbling things to her plants, the plants seemed to move a bit each time she said something, which creeped Kirsty out slightly more than it normally would. They talked for a while about random things, mostly about what The Joker had been up to in Arkham over the past few years. It was like he was a walking corpse for a while, then he got worse. He always and I mean always mentioned something about Kirsty.

"Maybe I really got to him."

"More ways than one; He asked me to give him some head wearing a wig that described your locks."

Kirsty grimaced, scraping her dry tongue along her teeth. She totally would do that but The Joker wasn't exactly hygienic unless he was in a good mood. He always had breath of death and a weird odour following him. Kirsty grimaced at the thought of parasites living off of his organs, and fleas living on his clothes. She giggled as it started to seem funny then was cut off by a loud bang. Kirsty jumped then the woman rolled her eyes turning on the water.

"Hide in the shower."

She was pushed into the shower, under the cold water, in her clothes. She kept quiet, unable to hear the two and their conversation, but she guessed this woman was pretty convincing as she heard his insanely loud demonic shouting from out in the hall as he walked away. The water didn't feel like anything, but she knew she was cold because her lips turned blue and she was shaking. The woman walked in huffing, then saw Kirsty then she gasped, grabbing a towel and turned off the water. Kirsty stepped out, almost falling over.

"Is…w-water usually that c-cold?"

"No, I had it fixed by Freeze to keep my children cool."

Kirsty shivered, it was almost like the water was tiny ice chunks that felt like water. She bit her bottom lip to keep her teeth from clattering.

"Take your clothes off, you'll get sick."

Kirsty complied, while the woman left the room and came back with normal blue jeans and a black shirt with a pair of socks and a lime green sweater.

"Here, these are pretty casual, and you should suit them just fine."

Kirsty was fumbling with the buttons on the shirt so the woman helped her then pulled her clothes on and everything.

"I should have turned on the hot water. At least you wouldn't be shivering."

Kirsty giggled through fits of shivering then the woman stood up. Kirsty thawed out a bit more, sitting on the chair watching the woman do random things. They talked for hours, Kirsty learned a few things about plants and humans with their special connection to plants. She learned that the woman was a scientist before one of her crazy partners decided to try and get with her but instead sent her to live underground in a grave. He poured chemicals and whatnot all over the spot she fell into the ground, then suddenly it mixed with her and she came up a new being, able to talk to plants and create new ones. She said she had a kiss of death, which her lips would form venom layers, the kill the person instantly. They told each other about a lot of their past, pretty much forming a sister like bond between them. Kirsty realized what time it was then she freaked out.

"I gotta go find him! He'll kill me if he assumes I left and he goes all over to find me!"

Kirsty handed back the cup of tea ivy made for her, smiling.

"Can I have some more before I go? It tastes really good."

"It helps your adrenaline and sex drive."

Kirsty choked on the liquid in her mouth.

"You'll need it for when he gets you alone with him. He told me everything he wants to do to you…"

Kirsty groaned, not wanting to be here entirely now. Aside from the fact she was now friends with a half plant half woman criminal, everything else seemed pointless to her. She bowed her head slightly, and Ivy kicked her out so she could get some beauty rest, and that left Kirsty alone in the halls, a few henchmen stood at random spots in the halls, but they didn't say anything to her. Kirsty felt a little fuzzy, her mouth was dry. She licked her lips, feeling like she had cotton in her mouth that was sucking up all of the saliva. She felt her body burn inside a bit, mostly in her gut. Then she realized that Ivy had drugged her with some E. Or maybe she really was a plant lady who knew everything about plants. She was confused, always confused. First she wakes up in her room, finds out that her dressed is full of clothes she wouldn't ever wear, then she gets drugged by a blade of grass.

"Damnnnn what the fack is goin on??"

She slurred, staggering to what she thought was her room. She lye back on the bed, grabbing a pillow then punched the pillow a few times trying to get it to soften up. It oddly didn't but she heard a grunt, wondering why her pillow was making weird noises.

"What a smelly pillow."

She made a sick face then blinked. She looked up slowly, seeing his dark, lustful stare.

"I could be your pillow if you would like me to."

She remembered his face when it was clean. She liked it clean, without the sick clown make-up. His eyes made her knees melt. They way they looked so empty, but when he looked in yours, it was like he could read every single thought.

"Can you read my mind?"

"No, why?"

"Ohh, just wonderingggg"

He blinked once then he rolled over, hiding something behind his back.

"Whut do yu have."

"A gift."

"O how sweet! Can I see it?"

"I'll just tell you what it is first. It's a shard of glass pulled out of my lung after you tried to kill yourself and I."

Kirsty felt a slight pang of guilt hit her right in the face, seeing as it knocked her out of the bed, she felt the floor. Then she realized he had just hit her. She was in for it now.

"I had no choice! I—"

She cried out as he jabbed it into her leg near her crotch, she winced and he smirked, rubbing her inner thigh.

"I want you know what I felt all these years."

Kirsty gulped, wondering what he meant by that. She was picked up, tossed on the bed carelessly, her clothes being pulled off. She blinked a few times, squinting, seeing him pull out a knife. She gasped, but sighed in relief when she saw him drop it on the floor. She remembered who he was, knowing he would play mind games.

"I want you to feel it. Right into the pit of the blackest part of that so called heart of yours. I want you to know what it's like to see something you own being shown off by someone else. I want you to know what it's like to hate the feeling of loneliness just as I did for three fucking years, alone in a cell with little to do. Do you have any idea how fucking boring and painful that is?!"

He practically roared in her face, making her shut her eyes tight. She felt him fondle her breasts slightly, but he stopped, pulling the piece of glass out.

"Oh, you're bleeding."

He kneeled down, licking up the blood, dragging his tongue sickly close to her sensitive spot. She gasped, covering her eyes, not wanting to see anything. He punched her in the ribs, her lungs heaving, her hands flew over her chest, grabbing at her lungs coughing, then she felt something weird, then she looked down, seeing that he wasn't touching her. He was simply staring at her.

"Sit up."

Kirsty coughed a few times, then she felt her arm get grabbed then she was sitting up, their noses touching.

"I—"

He cut her off by slapping her lips with the piece of glass, a slight trail of blood coming from the thin but painful cut on her lip. He licked the blood off, smirking. Most people couldn't tell what the fuck his face was doing, but Kirsty always saw it. She always saw him without the scars. Without the entire clown get-up. She saw him as Jack Napier, who he really was. He just sat there, staring at her like a piece of meat. His mouth looked like it was watering, she swore she saw something moving in his mouth but it wasn't his tongue. This man was repulsing, but she was hot for him. Kirsty felt something pulling at the strings in her heart, then she suddenly lunged at him, they both went flying to the floor. Kirsty hit her head on the chair leg, sitting up.

"Owww fuck!"

He simply sat up, staring at her with those eyes. She rubbed her head then stopped when she heard him chuckling.

"Boy! Am I ever glad I got you back from the Batman. You're just too fun!"

Kirsty rolled her eyes, then felt his arms wrap around her oddly.

"I'm also glad you jumped, pulling me off instead of dear Bruce."

She sat there, her mind spinning, she felt the effects of the tea hit her head on, making her tired more than anything, more to the point of falling asleep on the spot. She heard him talking, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I'm glad because, my plan falls into place perfectly. Sure I had a while to think it over, but that was a first. I usually just do things."

She fell backwards, but he pulled her over harshly, she fell against his chest.

"I'm going to make that piece of shit Bat crazy. He will see himself become the thing he's always chased after; A criminal."

She felt herself being picked up.

"You are the main part of my plan. My, you look stunning. I'd totally fuck you, I want to fuck you. I almost might, but seeing as you are in no condition to scream my name, I'll let you sleep."

She felt the blankets go over her body then she felt his lips create slime on her forehead, or maybe that was his saliva. It felt so heavy! She wanted to wipe her forehead, but she was too weak. She felt her mind slip, as if she was falling upwards. She was out of it, completely and utterly out of it. She knew she was done for, for the rest of her life after this. Then her thoughts sauntered to other things. She knew her eyes were watering.

"Jack. Don't go."

She said, just before she closed her eyes and fell into an unwanted sleep.

**Well, there you go. This will probably be the best evil villain view from the Batman fanfics ever because I say it is. You'll think it is because you don't read enough or just haven't come across anything epic like this. It'll take me longer to write since I have a job now and I'm always getting bothered because I'm not telling people about my issues. DX My mom totally just tried..I don't even feel bad about not telling her. God dammit people never get it. They are sooo nosy!! not just parents, siblings and friends too..fack. DAMMIT. LMFAO! ANYWHO. Thanks -four- reading and review it up! Let me know if you like this chapter because if you do, I need to know so I can keep going with my idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was busy. I think.. I also had lack of imagination, but here it is.. It's a good chapter I think, it fits things into place.. I try.. Lol! Anyways**.

"Come on, I want you to do it. I want you to do it. Hit me. HIT ME!"

Kirsty screamed, sitting up in a rush, she fell out of the bed hitting her shoulder on the corner of the bed. She looked around in a panic, then took a sigh of relief, then stood up rubbing her shoulder, rolling her arm around trying to make the pain die down. She sat on the bed for a moment then collected her thoughts.

"What a weird dream…"

She pulled her hand through her tangled dark locks then stood up walking to the bathroom. She walked to the mirror, turning on the light, then screamed and jumped back at the face drawn creepily on the mirror.

"Fuck sakes!"

She rolled her eyes, turning on the cold water, splashing her face. She opened the mirror, wondering if she had her toothpaste or anything in it. Surprisingly, there it was. She smirked then got herself decent, then walked to the closet, pulling it open then she screamed as her cat jumped out at her.

"Jareth!!!"

The cat meowed, and jumped into her arms, and she almost cried as she was glad he didn't forget her cat.

"Oh my god, I love you Jareth. I'm so glad you're here. Did you miss mommy?"

The cat simply licked her hand, and purred, Kirsty smiled, kissing and petting her cat until she heard a knock on the door. She stood up, backing up a bit, seeing Ivy walk in holding a pair of keys. Kirsty blinked, the Ivy smirked.

"You've been sleeping for a few days. I've decided to take you out."

"Will he—"

"I don't care what the clown thinks. If he wants to keep you sane, you gotta at least get out once in a while, and he can't exactly go out without getting noticed, so I volunteered to take you out myself. I can put on quite the disguise."

Kirsty blinked, the cat jumped down and ran off back into the closet, and Kirsty then realized she was only in her underwear. She turned beet red, then grabbed her clothes.

"Sorry!!"

"It's fine."

Kirsty smirked getting dressed then Ivy shut the door peeking out, then locked the door from the inside.

"I have to tell you something first."

"Uhh…Alright."

"He hasn't been himself since you got back. All he talks about is YOU. You should be really careful he might do something weird or stupid."

"But I—"

"Look, Kirsty. I know he fucked up your life, but give him a chance. Ever since this whole hostage thing started those years ago, he's turned a new leaf."

"What?"

Kirsty pulled on her black tank, pulling on her black socks as well.

"Just, be careful alright? Now, let's go before he gets back."

Ivy was already wearing her green clothes her red hair seemed to match it. Kirsty had a hunch this day would only be confusing and uncomfortable.

"You know, I never thought I would be able to do this ever again, but doing normal things is really fun."

"You enjoy being a hostage don't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call myself a hostage as I haven't tried to leave or anything…I needed a break."

"Something like a break from the law abiding lifestyle?"

"I guess…"

Just then, Kirsty felt her pocket vibrating. She blinked then reached into it finding a old cell phone. She opened the phone, putting her ear to it. She didn't say anything, just listened.

"I hope you are having fun girly. You left without asking with me."

Kirsty gulped then Ivy took the phone.

"Look clown, she's with me. We're having a little girl time alright? I'll bring her back in one piece."

Ivy hung up the phone, rolling her eyes, then took the battery out, handing them both back to Kirsty.

"You know, you remind me of Harley."

"Harley?"

Ivy nodded, propping her legs up on the table, blowing more love dust around to make the men all confused and too horny to function. Kirsty smiled a bit at their reactions, but the older and fatter ones didn't appeal to her.

"You and Harley had the same personality, but you're a lot stronger than she was. You are ahead of the game. She just walked along with the others. She was head over heels for the clown as well. Clearly, I don't know what you women see in him."

Kirsty blinked, while Ivy told the story about Harleen Quinzel and The Joker back in the day. He was a lot older than he looked. It made her shiver, but she grew up as well, so it didn't really mean much to her now. Ivy told her how Harley kept going to her with her problems, so she knew what The Joker was like, in a strange way. Kirsty listened, then Ivy went quiet.

"I guess I see through all of that. It's like, every time I look at him, it reminds me of winter, when our lips dry out, and the corners crack we lick and then smear cream all over them, and then lick again, and again, as the lips burn they turn red like The Jokers'. His lips are perpetually dry. Scarred to smile, even when serious, he licks the skin off, leaving behind a bloody edge. The Joker has no agenda, no plan. He's not after money, or power; he has no purpose, no rules. He merely seeks to create chaos. Nothing to lose, nothing to gain, he enjoys the ride. I look past all of that. I see who he really is, and I don't even know it myself. It's like, on a subconscious level we understand eachother. You know what I mean? It's like, why hasn't he killed me? Why didn't he when he robbed the bank? When he took that group of hostages. I found it really funny when he tried to scare the city just by taking random people from a bank along with pointless ammounts of money."

Ivy blinked.

"Girl, you must really have this man in your head. Nothing you said made sense but I still understand it."

Kirsty blinked, then smiled a bit.

"I'll tell you something. Stay on his good side. I've seen what happens to his interests when they get on his bad side. His Harley, he cut her skin right off. He gutted her like a fish all because she wanted to live a normal life. I don't think Mister J likes routine."

Kirsty nodded, staring at the floor, wondering if she should test his limits with her. She looked at Ivy, then noticed that she was waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, what?"

"You zoned out? Jeez, I said, maybe we should head back. The cops should be showing up anytime now."

Kirsty nodded, then the girls grabbed what they wanted from the mall then left out the back door just as the cops arrived. They made it in time to get into the next alley before they were spotted, so they waited it out for a few, then heard the dogs so they took off to a random car and sped off. This went on for a few weeks, just robbing and stealing, getting the city into a slight panic once again. Kirsty had forgotten all about a normal life, she realized that freedom was a lot better when a person actually embraced it. Weeks passed, and Kirsty had pretty much avoided The Joker, he stayed out of her way, then he decided to get her off guard one night while she slept. He quietly came into the room, watching her sleep for an hour, then when she woke up suddenly, she sat up looking at him blankly.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was watching you sleep."

"Nice to know. Get out."

He nodded no, pulling his jacket off, jumping into the bed grabbing her harshly, Kirsty just rolled her eyes. He planted a big red, wet kiss on her lips, Kirsty simply blinked.

"I'm tired. If you wanna say something, say it now because if you don't leave in thirty seconds I'm going to make an attempt at kicking your ass."

"Try it suga'"

Kirsty blinked.

"You haven't called me that since—"

"Don't mention it."

Kirsty sat there, while he rolled over, resting his head on his hand, staring at the ceiling. She sat beside him, hugging her knees, the blankets wrapped around her slightly, her hair around her shoulders, slightly wavy from moving around in her sleep.

"I've…I've been wanting to talk to you about that."

"I said don't mention it. It had to be done, it's all good."

"What do you mean it's all good?"

"I got you back anyways."

Kirsty stood up, looking for her shorts. She leaned down, picking up her shorts, pulling them on while he mumbled something then sat up looking at her. He had a blank stare on his face, as if he was reading into her soul. She got the coldest shivers up and down her spine, causing her to close her eyes and moan slightly. She enjoyed the feeling she got everytime he stared at her like that. He stood up, walking up to her. She looked up at him, wanting to back up suddenly feeling his anger hit her in waves of body heat. She attempted, but felt herself being pinned to a wall, a knife cutting her skin slightly on her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? I was locked up for years. I almost died."

"Doesn't that happen on a daily basis?"

She felt the strangest feeling of defending herself. He pressed the blade into her neck more, cutting it, he saw the blood, the pulled the knife back, putting it in his back pocket to his pants. Kirsty couldn't see the expression on his face as it was too dark in the room, but she felt every emotion coming off of him in waves, it made her dizzy.

"Look…I said I wanted to talk to you about that."

He backed up, sitting back on the bed, and he motioned for her to sit. She slowly made her way to the bed, then sat down shakily.

"I did it to make the push."

She paused, staring at the floor, collecting her words thoughtfully.

"All these years that passed, Iv'e come to realize that I was made to do this. Something happened that night, and it caused me to jump. I knew that this would happen in years to come, I don't know how, but I knew this would happen. When I found out that you were alive, it all fell into place."

She shivered, so she grabbed the blankets, pulling them around herself.

"I knew that my life was different. I knew that I wasn't normal. I think, I've always known I was bound to be walking down the dark paths of Gotham."

She took a deep breathe.

"To be beside you."

The Joker sat there quietly, then he started to giggle, then he burst into a fit of laughter, he even wiped his face a bit.

"You aren't making any sense."

Kirsty blinked, then huffed.

"Get out."

She totally just humiliated herself, then what happened next surprised her more than when she lost her virginity.

"I'm not going to play games with you now. I'll tell you something, no I'll let you feel something."

He roughly grabbed her hand, he held it to his chest, she felt his heart racing.

"Let me explain this to you girly. You make me feel like I'm causing chaos, yet I'm sitting right here."

Kirsty blinked, wondering why he was talking like he had a low IQ. Then it hit him, he didn't know what he was talking about.

"You're like the high a person gets when they take a hit of their favorite drug. You're like, a drug to me, and you know how I love drugs."

Kirsty stayed quiet, knowing that whatever happened after this night, she wouldn't ever be able to go back to Bruce or the normal life of a citizen of Gotham. She smiled mentally, knowing that he admitted his feelings in a sick way.

"Get some sleep. You'll need it for what I have planned for this city."

Kirsty nodded, not really caring if she was locked in this room now or not. Everything to her seemed alright to her. As if she was meant to follow this lifestyle. Things slowly got comfortable, and she was used to causing trouble. She lay back on her pillows, the moon casting eeir shadows on the walls in her 'room', but she paid no attention to it. She rolled onto her stomach, then suddenly started crying.

_'I'm so sorry Bruce…'_

Kirsty woke up, the scent of bacon and other foods drifting into her room from the open door. She sat up, rubbing her eyes staring at the note on the door.

'Down the hall and up the stairs to the left.'

She looked around, not really knowing what was going on as she was still half asleep. She sat on her bed for a moment before walking to the bathroom for her routine wake-up. She turned on the water, washing her face, then the scent of bacon hit her head on, she saw images of slaughtered pigs and pig heads all around her, making her gag reflex hit her head on, then she found herself puking all over the floor. She barely got anything in the toilet, it was on the sink and all over the floor. Seeing this made her stomach heave even more, and she aimed for the toilet. She got it in, then slid to the floor, her stomach killing her. She puked a few more times, then got herself decent, cleaning up the mess in the bathroom, opening a vent letting the horrid bacon smell air the room from the vomit smell. She let her hair down normally instead of pulling it back. She pulled on a pair of dark green sweats and her black hoodie and pulled on her slippers and sauntered off to the room she heard chatter from. She pushed open the door, seeing Ivy sitting on the couch across from a very large built man, then a very pale looking man who had no hair to be seen. He almost looked like ice. Everyone stared at her as she walked in, then she felt her arms being grabbedm and was pulled into another room. She felt his arms slink around her waist, then he took a huge whiff of her sent in, then he let go. She bumped into the wall as she stared at his make-up free face. She noticed the scars first, then she looked into his eyes. He smiled creepily, then she lunged at him, kissing him hard on the lips. He kissed back, grabbing her clothes untill she sat up.

"Not now."

"I want it now."

He grabbed her hand, putting it on his hard junk, Kirsty slapped it, standing up. He flinched the growled.

"Put the hormones back in the cunt. I don't like bitches."

"Deal with it."

He blinked, then stood up.

"Whats bothering my girly?"

"Let it alone."

She walked out of the room where they were all staring at them again, Kirsty rolled her eyes.

"Anyone have a smoke?"

The large man tossed a pack at her. It wasn't her favorite, but it'll do. She put one in her mouth, then clown-boy followed her around.

"I asked you a question."

"If you find me a fucking lighter I might consider looking at you!"

She snapped at him. He held his hands up innocently, then snickered as he sat on the couch. She looked at the dirty oven, then shrugged, turning it on. She wited for it to turn red, she just stared at the oven, shutting everything out. She put the end of the smoke on the oven, watching it heat up and burn. She put the smoke in her mouth, then for the first time in years since she started, it made her gag. She coughed on the smoke, then suddenly felt the puke coming again. She pushed J out of the way, then it came spilling out. J blinked, then looked at Ivy who stood up and helped Kirsty to the bathroom.

"I'm not cleaning that up!"

Ivy rolled her eyes, then looked at freeze, who simply pointed at it, then the chunks of puked turned into ice and he picked it up tosing it in the garbage then cleaned his hand off. J sauntered off somewhere to finish up his plans, Croc followed as the two had seemed to get along rather nicely. Kirsty ran to the toilet, puking more as Ivy held her hair out of her way. Kirsty groaned, coughing. She spit slime out of her mouth, then Ivy handed her a cloth. Kirsty sat against the wall, lazily wiping her mouth clean.

"Are you alright?"

Kirsty nodded.

"I think I ate something rotten."

Ivy nodded, raising an eyebrow. She hunched something else, but she had no idea if Kirsty had done anything to make it possible.

"I'll get you some tea."

"That would be good…"

Kirsty stoodup, walking out of the bathroom. She looked outside to see J and that Croc guy standing near the door talking. J looked over at her, making a 'what-the-fuck-just-happened' face, then Croc simply blinked. Kirsty rolled her eyes, walking into the other room she assumed was J's and slumped down on the bed. She rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head, then felt something hit her cheek. She grabbed it, staring at it, then froze. It was the picture she lost that was of her and Bruce kissing. She blinked, then heard J coming. She shoved it in her pocket, rolling over again to see him enter the room, shutting the door. She felt him kneel down, sitting pretty much on top of her when he pulled the sheets down.

"What was that?"

"I ate something bad."

He nodded, then looked around.

"I had the same sushi. I think that fucker must have purposely put something in it. I'll deal with him tonight."

Kirsty nodded, ignoring him. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Anyways, I think we're going to pay dear Bruce a visit."

Kirsty stopped breathing for a moment, unable to think properly. She sat up, looking at him, he simply played with her hair.

"W-why?"

"I'm sick of his Batboy crusades trying to invade every part of this bloody city to find you. It's so obvious that he won't find you."

Kirsty pretended to not care, but it tore her head up inside. Bruce was her best friend, her lover, her savior.

"Yeah…"

J looked at her, seeing that look in her eye.

"Don't tell me you still like that fucking twat."

Kirsty looked at him, seeing that jealous spark in his eyes. She nodded no, rolling over hiding her face.

"Liar, you still like him."

"J, I do not."

"Then what's with that look?"

He grabbed her harshly, pulling her to sit up and face him. He grabbed her neck, practically choking her.

"J, I said I don't!"

She jabbed him in the side, he let go grunting. Kirsty jumped up, standing straight, glaring.

"If you're going to try and get me to come to your side, shut the fuck up and listen. I said I don't have feelings for the fucker. He deserves to die. I'm on your bloody side, now stop assuming I'm going to go back to Bruce Wayne ever!! Got it?!"

She noticed that he was staring blankly at her.

"I love a woman with power."Kirsty rolled her eyes, and gave him the finger as she left, going to find Ivy. She walked into Ivy's room, seeing her rummaging around in her items, then pulled out a box.

"Here. I don't think I'll need this."

Kirsty looked at the box then choked on her tongue.

"A pregnancy test?!"

Ivy nodded, then sat Kirsty down.

"When's the last time you had sex?"

Kirsty didn't feel comfortable with it, but she recalled about three months ago just before J grabbed her.

"A-about three months…"

"Did you use a condom?"

Kirsty blinked, not remembering.

"I uh…"

"Here, go pee. I'm only looking out for you."

Kirsty blinked, then shrugged, walking lazily to the bathroom. She looked at the weird plants, which seemed to be sleeping. She walked past a few of them, then looked for the toilet. She saw part of it hidden.

"Uh…Excuse me…"

She blinked as the plants moved out of the way, the vines and whatnot crawling creepily back. She shivered, then pulled her pants down, sitting on the toilet. She opened the box, looking at the intructions, then did what needed to be done. She pulled her pants up, flushing and cleaning her hands while she waited, then she looked at the test, walking out of the bathroom. She looked at Ivy, then at J who was standing at the door. He looked at her, then the pregnancy test then at Ivy. He looked back at Kirsty who suddenly fall over fainting. Ivy ran to her side, then looked at the test. She gulped, looking at J, who seemed rather calm about the whole situation. He looked at the test, and there it was. She was pregnant.

"Those things are rather accurate…right?"

Ivy nodded, dragging Kirsty to the shabby couch. She helped Kirsty get comfortable, giving her some tea and putting a blanket over her. J sat on the arm of the couch, staring at Kirsty.

"Pregnant…pregnant by Wayne…"


	6. Chapter 6

He watched her sleep for a moment longer then when she began to stir he stood up and walked off quietly, not bothering to mention anything about where he would be going. Ivy just sat at the table, counting piles of cash, humming to herself.

"What happened?"

Kirsty sat up rubbing her elbow, then Ivy looked up.

"You're pregnant."

Kirsty shivered, not enjoying the thought.

"Oh yeah…"

Ivy pointed at the door.

"You just missed him. He seems off topic, go say something."

"What if he like, tries to cut me open?"

"He would have already. Go talk to him. Get out; go to your own room now."

She smirked pointing to the door, then went back to counting money. Kirsty gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her head, then turned and left, peeking out of the hall. She seemed to be alone, so she sighed, pulling her hand along the side of the wall.

'Pregnant? Damn…How could I not know? This is fucked up…How will this affect everything? Shit, shit, shit, shit!'

She pounded her fist on the wall a few times, staring out a window at the fog bank coming in. She had no clue J was standing behind her.

"Shit—"

"-Belongs in a toilet."

He snickered, Kirsty jumped spinning around.

"I didn't see you…"

"Neither did I, funny."

Kirsty groaned at his lame jokes then walked off, with him following like a puppy.

"I have something to say to you."

Kirsty stopped when he grabbed her hand. She didn't know if he was manipulating her or being serious. She looked at him being cautious.

"Say it then."

"Look. It's been quite a bump-y road since you got back. We haven't actual-ly had a good chat in three months."

"Are we supposed to have good chats? I'm your hostage, remember?"

Kirsty started feeling slight annoyance pulling at the strings in her head.

"I never said you were—"

"-You always go crazy when I try to leave. I'm your hostage. Simple!"

She folded her arms, turning her head sticking her jaw out.

"That's because it's fun, and I'm not crazy. You know that."

He over-pronounced his last few words while dragging his dirty hands across her bare arms.

"Please, clean your fucking hands before you even think on trying to get close with me."

She slapped his hand away, turning to leave again, but he grabbed her arm making them face each other. Kirsty looked other places than his face.

"Look at me."

Kirsty looked at him for a moment then what she saw baffled her. She couldn't figure it out, but what she felt when she looked at him suddenly made her stop at what she was doing. She just had to stare back.

"I know I'm not a 'perfect' person, but listen girly, nobody is. You were pulled into this entire situation because you felt the need for excitement right? Back when we first met, you seemed like you wanted to be taken."

"Well, I would have voiced my bloody opinion if you didn't punch me you fucking freak of nature."

He acted as if his heart broke he placed the knife he had in his hand over his heart then Kirsty turned to leave. He suddenly threw it violently towards her, it passed through her hair, she spun around to have it slice her ear a bit, and she saw some of her hair fall to the floor. She saw it all slow motion, then she turned to see J lunge at her, pinning her against the wall harshly.

"As I said before, you will NOT turn the other way when I talk again. Understand?"

She nodded, wanting him to get away from her, her pain stinging, making a ringing noise. She noticed he licked his lips a lot more than usual, and it made her middle queasy. She struggled a bit, feeling hardness on her thigh, obviously he wanted something. She struggled, wanting to go hide in her 'room' and keep life away.

"Now, I've been nice enough to let you roam around. Do you want me to treat you like a pet, put you on a leash, make you wear ears and keep you in a cage; because you are being quite the mutt right about now."

Kirsty blinked then he covered her mouth, dragging her into his room, throwing her in the bed. He pinned her down, then they froze for a moment, they stared at each other then suddenly passion set in most uncomfortably, and they were attacking each others lips, their hands roaming across their bodies. Kirsty enjoyed this feeling of someone paying attention to her finally, but then an image of Bruce flashed in her head, then she pushed him off, jumping up.

"No."

"Yes?"

Kirsty looked at J who had a look of disappointment and determination on his face.

"I can't do this."

"Do what? It's only foreplay. Don't wanna hurt the baby now do I?"

Kirsty huffed then stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She sauntered off down the hall, hearing him coming after her but she climbed out a window before she saw him. She crawled along the side like she used to, pulling herself up onto the roof. She sat on the ledge for a moment. She heard him yelling her name, even shooting a gun a few times. She huffed, getting up walking around on the roof for a bit. She was surprised there were smokes in her pocket. She sighed, sitting on a vent staring out into sea, then turning to look at the city. She groaned, putting at hand on her stomach.

"Fuck this fucking blows."

She went to light up the smoke then a cold breeze blew at her putting the lighter out. She tried again then got the smoke lit a breeze knocked it out of her hand going into a puddle.

"Damnit!"

"No, it's Freeze."

Kirsty cried out, jumping back. She turned around seeing that creepy pale man she saw earlier.

"You're Mister Freeze?"

The man nodded then sat on the vent beside her.

"It's not good for a pregnant woman to smoke."

"Bullshit. I'm not pregnant. I can't be. It's impossible."

She nodded, still trying to convince herself. She nodded then pulled her hood on, crossing her legs huffing.

"I don't want to be here."

She pouted like she was still 18. The man simply smirked.

"Why does he always find the amusing ones?"

She huffed, picking at the hem on her sweater.

"He should have found someone else to fuck with. I don't deserve this shit. Wait—why am I talking to you about this? I don't even know you."

"I'm just another criminal."

She agreed then went to sit somewhere else.

"Well, young lady, I'm here if you would like to converse."

He bowed his head then disappeared behind a weird cloud of fog. Kirsty huffed, kicking at some junk that was on the roof then looked at where it went, seeing J standing there.

"GO AWAY ALREADY!"

She grabbed another piece of junk then threw it at him. She suddenly got crazy dizzy, falling to her knees grabbing her head. Her body felt numb then she got scared, knowing she was shaking. J simply kneeled down beside her, his knife against her neck.

"You need to be taught some lessons."

It was like he was ignoring her body.

"I'm trying my hardest but your attitude is making me ANGRY!"

He screamed in her face, making her flinch. He snickered, liking her facial expressions. She looked at him, then make a weird choking noise, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head, then she fell over into a fit of convulsions. J huffed wiping the sweat off his brow then put the knife in his back pocket, sitting her up holding her still until she calmed down. They sat on the roof for about an hour, Kirsty just sat there, quiet and limp but she was awake. He took this for the opportunity to talk.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you don't want to listen, but you will. Or you're entire life will end up in a shade or purple. I'm trying to tell you something. I want to keep you in my life, because you're just too much fun. It's easy to convince you that you're doing something good. You've been causing panic in others lives. Don't tell me you don't like it because I can practically read your mind I know you so well."

He pulled her against him roughly, making her head fall back against the vent they were leaning against.

"I'm glad we're up here, look; I want to show you something."

Kirsty groaned at his rough actions as he moved her around like a rag doll.

"You see this city? This is my playground. You've been invited to take a ride on the swing. That's a rare invitation coming from a guy like me, as I'm always busy trying to find ways to spread a little holiday cheer to every home in this city."

Kirsty couldn't concentrate all she wanted was to get away. She knew if she stayed much longer with this madman, she would end up just like him because even though he was talking about things that made half sense, she fully understood them. She feared she was going to end up a crazy person just like The Joker.

"I'm going to tell you this once. Bruce Wayne doesn't deserve a girl like you. You deserve someone like me, a low down dirty dog. But I have a brain, and I know how to use it. You need me, and you know it."

"Is…is that what…you told that…psychologist too?"

Kirsty sat up lazily, pushing him away. She grunted as she stood up, holding onto the vent for support. He jumped up, helping her walk to the door even thought she didn't want his hands around her, she needed the help or she'd fall.

"No, she had a crush on me so she was easy to convince. But you, you see me for who I really am. And you know what? It kills you inside to know that you accept who I really am. Nobody has ever accepted me. Maybe Harley, but I told her too many lies to keep her robbing banks and whatnot with me instead of losing her cool."

"Why is she dead? You killed her…"

Kirsty said as she slumped over nearly falling down the stairs, but he helped her down them steadily.

"She turned into a crazy person. She said a lot of things that didn't make sense."

'Ironic.'

She thought then he picked her up walking down the hall as she slowly relaxed against him.

"I don't think I'll have to kill you like I did her. You might need some fixing up to do, but you'll stay on my side. I know you will."

He kicked open the door and placed her on the bed, changing her into some clean clothes. He gave her some tylonel or something, making her tired so she drifted off to sleep quickly. He lay beside her as he had nothing else to do for the moment, staring at her.

"I'd hate to tell you this, but you're stuck with me until one of us is dead. You have me hooked, like a drug. I can't give you up so easily, and that's why your dear Bruce won't come and save you. He'd rather see us both dead than together."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her limp form, taking a huge whiff of her hair.

"You have me obsessed. I want to make you laugh by my rules more than I want to cut up a random person."

He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'm losing my grip on reality with you."

Kirsty mumbled something as she rolled over already asleep, then he got up and sat at the chair. He watched her sleep pretty much until the next afternoon, but he had some preparations. He left the room, looking at the bottle of concentrated formula that would most likely affect her pregnancy. It just needed time to settle in. Things at the moment seemed frozen in time, but not because of Mister Freeze. Everything was at a most un-wanting halt. As if it was the calm before the storm.

Before she knew it, it was already the next day, and she was sitting in her room alone, sitting in the bed. She was staring at the floor, hugging her knees, her hair slightly matted but it flowed freely around her. She sighed looking out the window then got up to open it. She felt the cool breeze, closing her eyes, her mind drifting away with the wind. She wished she was back home in the past, living with her dad before anything ever happened. She wished she was on the couch, watching TV on an early Sunday morning like she used to. She wished she lived like she used to. But nothing was ever allowed to happen her way. She sighed, then heard the door unlock. She opened her eyes, still staring out the window.

"You're awake already?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the waves in the distance.

"Well, get something on, I have a present for you."

Kirsty turned her head a bit, looking at him. He seemed to be staying in today as he was wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt. His face was pale, but it had no make-up. He looked like he was sick but he was perfectly fine.

_'It must be from years of wearing white paste. It soaked in finally.'_

She sighed, the obliged, walking to the closet pulling on a pair of black sweats and a dark violet tank top. Her left her hair down as she felt like hiding her face. She followed behind him, walking down to the basement. She heard a lot of chatter from behind a two door room, she stopped.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I know you like to sing, so I'm letting you. I even had the decency to get you an audience."

He opened the door then she peeked in, then gasped.

"The Valconi crime family?!"

"Every single aunt and uncle. I thought about bringing some dead ones, but that wouldn't be too easy."

Kirsty gulped, seeing an image of her running down the halls, dust following after as the mob chased after her with pitchforks and torches. She shivered then J grabbed her arm.

"You wanna do this or not?"

"I uh…Yeah…I'll do it…"

He pushed her inside, a cheap source of light hitting her in the face. She looked around, seeing a cheap piano, but at least it was a piano. She stood there for a minute, but when she saw Ivy in the back of the large room, she calmed down a bit. She slowly walked towards the piano, staring at it then took a seat in the shabby chair.

'_This is so weird…'_

She shivered slightly then played a few notes seeing if it was in tune. It was a bit off, but at least it worked. She thought for a few moments more, then she started playing, keeping her eyes closed.

"This chapter is over  
He's not coming home  
Her heart in her throat  
She falls to the floor"

She played for a moment, pausing her head spinning slightly.

"She shuns every memory  
Every letter and call  
Just to get through each second  
She is slowly shutting off"

The more she sang, the more she got into it, she felt like pouring her soul into this song.

"Where is her sweet revenge  
Who will she blame  
Where is her freedom now  
How can she reclaim it"

She couldn't help but to pause again, but she smirked a bit, remembering a lot of things she thought she forgot.

"He wipes the sweat from her face  
As she moans in pain  
A tiny and helpless life  
Comes as if to say"

She closed her eyes, giving it her all, not knowing what was happening to her. She felt nauseous and dizzy, her middle burning up.

"Here is your sweetest gift  
Take this moment it is safe  
Its true pure and beautiful  
In return for all of your pain"

She had to go on, this was now a challenge for her. It was almost painstakingly hard for her to keep playing and singing, all she wanted to do was double over.

"Eyes wide and heart warm  
She sees him in her face  
If you watch the way the world gives back  
In circles you will trace"

She made it through, then she looked over at the strange audience, who just stared, then she smirked a bit falling out of the chair. She felt a weird stickyness on her leg, then looked down, seeing that she was bleeding insanely. She gasped, then felt her stomach burn.

J stood outside of the room, listening to her singing, he simply stared at the ground, flipping the knife around in his hand, dragging it along the wall beside him. He could tell the drugs he gave her were starting to work, but her voice was still strong. He smacked his lips, listening to the lyrics. He stood outside untill a few of the audience started yelling for an ambulance or something. He raised an eyebrow, then peeked inside seeing a gorey sight. He blinked, wondering why the drugs were affecting her in such a way. He just stood there, then it clicked.

"Shit."

He pushed the door open, walking over to her, pushing a few people out of the way. Ivy ran up to them, kneeling down to her, checking her out.

"She's having a miscarriage."

J kept quiet. He pushed Ivy aside, picking up Kirsty. She grew pale, she was burning up.

'Bad reaction.'

"Shows over folks."

He said then he looked at his henchmen who stood in the room, then they started ushering the crown out. He carried her bridal way out of the hall, up the stairs and to his room. He kept his face plain, but inside he was screaming bloody murder at himself. He didn't think she would react to his little concoction in this way. Blood was pouring from her insides, he thought he saw some coming from her mouth. He placed her on the bed, and Ivy came in the room, along with a doctor who happened to be there.

"What's going on with her?"

Ivy asked, worry in her voice, but her face was plain also. She kneeled beside the limp body of Kirsty, who was starting to have trouble breathing. J sat beside her, god forbid he was holding her hand.

"I gave her a dose of my own drug."

"You're a genius in chemistry and you poisoned her."

"I never assumed it would make her this…way. Don't put this on me."

"But it is on you. You're a fucking idot."

Kirsty suddenly leaned over, puking, it was bloody.

"This does not look good Joker. Whatever you gave her is turning her organs into blood."

Ivy huffed, getting up.

"And I was just starting to like the girl, there you go again fucking up a fling with a girl. Good going to fucking twat."

Ivy slapped the back of J's head, then he threw his knife at her, yelling at her to get out or die. Ivy rolled her hands.

"I could try to make an antidote."

"It's too late. She's going to have to wait it out."

"Well, if that's everything you can leave."

J stoodup, putting on a fake smile. The doctor nodded, then left with on of his henchmen. J signaled for him to be killed, then a gunshot was heard and the doctors brains were spilled out onto the dirty cement floor.

"Clean that shit up."

He slammed the door shut, then looked at Kirsty who already looked dead. The thought of necrophelia roamed through his head, but when he listened to her heart, it was very faint.

"I didn't mean to do this, I just didn't know you would end up like this."

"…fucking bastard…."

Kirsty managed to say just before she suddenly went limp, and stopped breathing. He blinked, leaning down looking at her. He blinked, poking her arm with the dull part of his knife. She didn't move. He made a 'oh damn' expression, then sat on the floor looking at the floor.

**There you go. :D Song is; Natalie Walker - Circles. This song speaks to me like woah. LOL. Annnd, yeah..I dunno where I'm going with this story, I have too many ideas, but heres a cliffhanger hey? REVIEW IT BETCH 3**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey readers, sorry I've been so busy and finally I'm back!!

I'll be adding new chapters to this story soon enough, but I'm here to let you know that I'm back.


End file.
